


Ready to Rumble

by Comfort_Zone



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bondage, Fluff, M/M, Sex, Third story after Mirth at the Manor and Spa Day, Tickle torture, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comfort_Zone/pseuds/Comfort_Zone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn are working out together with a boxing match. During their session, Zayn's attempt at trash talking gets him into quite a bit of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready to Rumble

Grunts and groans echoed off the gym walls as the two men exchanged blows in the boxing ring. The men were not evenly matched in size or skill and the slimmer man quite possibly would have been demolished by the more muscular opponent.

Good thing they're just sparring.

"That's right! Keep you're guard up! Eyes one me Zayn!" Liam encouraged as the man in front of him threw blow after blow, trying to stay focused and concentrate on what Liam was saying.

Zayn continued grunting in frustration. He was trying so hard and while he'd shown loads of improvement, he still wasn't near Liam in skill. 

"Come on love. You can do it" Liam encouraged softly when Zayn dropped his hands at his sides and sighed.

Zayn's hazel eyes ran over the man in front of him. Liam had no idea how difficult it was for Zayn to stay focused when he was standing right in front of him wearing gray trackies that left little to the imagination. Not to mention that he was also sweaty and shirtless. 

Zayn too was shirtless and wearing joggers, black in color. He was slightly miffed about the fact that Liam didn't seem to be very distracted by his sweaty form.

Zayn sighed once more and took a fighting stance. His black gloved hands in front of him, he continued trying to hit Liam, with the older man dodging his blows and landing a few of his own. Liam was quick, light on his feet and quite skilled, but he'd been boxing since he was a teenager. Told Zayn he'd gotten into it to defend himself against kids that bullied him when he was a kid.

Zayn wasn't dealing with any bullies, but with Liam's encouragement decided to add exercise to his daily regimen. Not to lose weight, but to build muscle and improve his stamina and learning how to defend himself was always a useful skill to have. They're daily workouts took place in a private gym inside Liam's ridiculously massive mansion. It had a boxing ring, various pieces of the most state of the art equipment, a massive bathroom, a juice bar, sauna, heated Olympic sized swimming pool, basketball court, tennis court and much more. 

It was enough to make actual gym owners envious. 

"Stay focused" Liam admonished again when he caught Zayn checking him out. 

"I am focused" Zayn said while glaring at the smirk Liam had thrown his way.

"Sure" Liam said as he landed a blow with his red gloved hand against Zayn's right shoulder. The hit knocked him off balance and sent him sprawling to the ring floor, landing on his stomach.

"You okay?" Liam said, trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine old man. You just caught me off guard."

Liam raised an eyebrow,

"What did you call me?"

Zayn smirked. During their time together, that was coming up on about a year and a half, he learned that calling Liam an old man was a way to get him riled up. Zayn was only teasing of course, there was absolutely nothing old about his boyfriend, but it was enough to get Liam to drag him to the bedroom and show Zayn just how "old" he really was. 

"You heard me" he said still not moving from his position on the floor.

"Alright then" Liam said as he unlaced his gloves and tossed them to the floor. 

Zayn smirked and got a bit giddy. When Liam took that tone he knew that he was about to get it.

Repeatedly.

Imagine his surprise though, when instead of being ravished by his boyfriend, Zayn felt Liam grab his right leg, bent and turned it so it was laying against the back of his left leg. He then grabbed the left leg and bent it so that it sat on top of the the right. Liam then gently put his weight on top of Zayn's legs so to keep the leg lock in place. Normally something like this would be very painful, but Liam was experienced enough to know how to do it simply to keep someone immobile and not harm them.

"Liam! What the hell are you doing?!" Zayn asked startled as he attempted to pull away, frustrated when he couldn't.

"Nothing" Liam said nonchalantly as he unlaced and removed the trainer on Zayn's left foot.

"Liam" Zayn said in warning.

"Zayn" Liam said in the same tone, though it turned into a chuckle in the end.

"Liam don't" Zayn said as his white sock was removed. 

"Don't what?"

"Don't---"

"What? What don't you want me to do?" Liam said as his fingers hovered over Zayn's bare foot, grinning as he watched it squirm and his toes curl.

"I can't---" Zayn said as he began to giggle. "If I say it. You'll do it. Then say I gave you the idea."

Liam smiled fondly at his giggly boyfriend. He was gonna do it whether Zayn said it or not, but he loved to tease him until he was so worked up he could do nothing but laugh in anticipation.

"Is this what you don't want me to do?" Liam said as he dragged a single finger along the sole of Zayn's foot.

"EEEHEE---Liam please!"

"Or do you not want me to do this?" Liam asked he glided four of his fingers along Zayn's sole.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-----Li---Love---"

Liam had only been using one single stroke each time and Zayn was already falling apart.

"Those don't seem to bother you too much. Maybe you don't want me to do this" Liam said as he again used a single finger, but instead of a single stroke, used it to scratch all along Zayn's soft sole.

"AHAHAHAHAHALIHIHIHIHIHIYUMHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHA"

"Hmmm. That didn't seem too bad. You didn't seem to have a problem with that" as he stopped while Zayn continued to giggle. 

Zayn made an attempt to push himself up on the floor, but collapsed again when Liam brought all of his fingers to Zayn's foot and tickled vigorously.

"EEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHA"

"This must be what you didn't want me to do. Too bad for you I'm going to do it anyway" Liam chuckled as he happily scratched away.

Liam tickled all over the helpless foot. He knew exactly how to tickle Zayn to drive him up the wall and sap his strength. He scratched at the heel, dug into the arch, stroked along the sole, pressed into the ball and skittered his fingers underneath and between each toe. 

Zayn's legs remained immobile but his upper body flopped around like a fish out of water. He banged his gloved hands on the ring floor as he laughed helplessly. 

Liam continued for a while longer before stopping. By this point, Zayn's laughter had gone silent and he lay there trying to calm down. 

Zayn's laughter became audible again as Liam released him from the leg lock. His relief was short lived though, when he felt Liam begin to place his right leg into the same position his left had been in moments before.

The brown skinned man begged through his laughter, but it fell on deaf ears. Liam removed his trainer, then his sock and went to work. He gave this foot the same treatment as its twin, sending Zayn into another fit of laughter. Knowing all the spots of this foot too, Liam tickled the sensitive skin turning Zayn's audible laughter silent once more.

Having his weight gently resting on Zayn's legs not only made them immobile, but it also left both of Liam's hands free. He began to use both his hands to tickle the helpless foot. He used one to tickle his sole and the other tickled Zayn's toes.

Zayn gasped in silence as the tickling increased. He continued to flop around, bang on the floor and even tried to pull away by using his arms to drag himself, but he Liam made sure he wasn't going anywhere.

Liam was enjoying himself while tickling his boyfriend silly. While looking down at the flailing foot he was tickling, he noticed Zayn's other foot seemed to be in dire need of some tickly attention.

Still tickling Zayn's right foot, Liam lowered his other hand to Zayn's left foot and tickled.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA"

Zayn's helpless laughter could once again be heard.

He continued to struggle against the hold Liam had on his legs, but his strength was slowly being sapped away as he cackled and screamed. Soon, he was simply laying there, weakly banging against the mat as Liam continuously tickled.

Liam grinned as he watched Zayn slowly give in to the tickling. He continued to flutter his fingers all along the smooth soles and toes for a little while longer before stopping and releasing Zayn from the leg lock. He then walked towards a corner of the ring towards his sports bag.

Zayn continued to lay there laughing loudly and then eventually began giggling softly. His rest was short lived, however, when he felt Liam grab and bind his ankles together. Zayn tried to scramble away but only managed to turn onto his back to see that Liam had retrieved rolls of athletic tape from his bag.

"Liam no---come on----"

Liam ignored his boyfriend and proceeded to grab his slim wrists, with boxing gloves still on his hands and bound them together in front of him. 

"Liam please----AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

Zayn screamed in laughter as Liam straddled his waist and proceed to tickle his sides. He bucked and squirmed as Liam's fingers explored his vulnerable upper body. One minute Liam's hands were squeezing his sides, then they were massaging his ribs, playing with his nipples, fingering his belly button, teasing his waistline and vibrating his fingers on his tummy.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

Zayn moved his bound hands up an down in a fruitless attempt to protect himself from Liam's flurry of tickles. He lowered his hands to cover his tummy and Liam would simply play with his nipples. Zayn would cover his nipples and Liam would massage his ribs. Zayn would try his best to block Liam's access to his ribs, but his devilish boyfriend would simply tickle his neck. 

Liam would even tickle two spots at once, leaving Zayn confused and completely helpless with laughter as he tried to decide which of the two vulnerable spots needed his protection more. Liam chuckled as he watched Zayn try to decide, only to ineptly try to protect both ticklish spots.

"HEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHA"

Liam continued his tickling, laughing along as Zayn tried to buck him off. The ticklish man would also sit up and try to push at Liam's chest with his gloved hands with the hopes of knocking him away so he could escape. However, sitting up gave Liam access to his back, which Zayn had learned, during their time together, was just as ticklish as the rest of him. Liam would hold Zayn close to him and lightly tickle his smooth back, reveling in the cackles that flew out of his mouth. 

"HOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

The bound man would push at Liam to try to escape the tickle-hug, Liam would let him go, only to continue to tickle and tease the front of his upper body. It continued this way until Zayn was laughing too hard to even attempt to try and sit up again. 

Deciding to give him a small break, Liam gave Zayn's navel one last tickle before standing up and returning to his bag, leaving Zayn laying there to catch his breath.

While rummaging through his sports bag, Liam felt the floor of the ring begin to shake. He turned and burst into the laughter when he was greeted by the sight of Zayn, still bound at his wrists and ankles, hopping across the ring. Zayn stopped at the ropes and tried to figure out how to navigate them without falling and hurting himself.

Liam casually walked over towards him.

"No, Liam! No, you stay away! You--EEEE!" Zayn squealed as Liam spun him around, tossed him over his shoulder and held him steady with his left hand on the backs of Zayn's knees.

"Where do you think you're going tickle-bug?" Liam inquired as used his right hand to tickle Zayn's thighs through his joggers. 

Zayn roared with laughter as his sensitive thighs were squeezed.

"BAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA"

Liam temporarily stopped his tickling to push the legs of Zayn's joggers up past his knees.

Zayn then weakly banged his gloved hands against Liam's broad back as his captor skittered his fingers against the backs of his bare knees. 

"EEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHA"

"Tickle tickle" Liam teased as he went back and forth between Zayn's thighs and the backs of his knees.

Stopping his tickling, Liam gave Zayn's bum a few quick swats before walking over to the corner of the ring where his bag sat. He gently lay Zayn down in a seated position. Grabbing another roll of athletic tape, he raised Zayn's already bound wrists and secured to the very top rope of the corner. He then took more and secured Zayn's waist while the bound man could only watch helplessly as he recovered from the tickle attack and caught his breath.

Liam gave Zayn's exposed armpits a few quick tickles to test the sturdiness of the tape, smiling as it held fast. He once again straddled Zayn's bound legs and placed his fingers into his armpits.

Zayn's face broke into a grin and he immediately began giggling, though he didn't beg. 

He knew it useless anyway.

"You're so cute" Liam stated. He kissed Zayn on the nose and started tickling him once again.

Liam furiously scratched at the ticklish skin. Wiggling and vibrating his fingers in the places he knew would drive Zayn crazy. 

"LEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEYUMHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA"

Liam couldn't shake his fond smile as Zayn tried to hide his face into his raised right arm, giggling as Liam tickled him.

Still tickling Zayn's right armpit, Liam lowered his face to Zayn left armpit and gave it a tentative lick, grinning as Zayn squealed through his cackling. Liam gave another quick lick before running the entirety of his tongue from the bottom to the top of Zayn's armpit over and over again.

"EEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAYAAYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHA"

Liam brought his free hand up to play with Zayn's nipple, adding to the torment of both his armpits. Liam grinned in between licks as Zayn tried hard to express how he was feeling. His laughter would fade into moans one moment and back to squealing laughter the next. Liam felt the effects of his torments of Zayn's body when the bound man's hard on pressed against him. He lightly ground his hips down and the moans that poured from Zayn's lips were like music to Liam's ears.

Liam switched his movements. He was now tickling Zayn's right armpit with his fingers, giving Zayn's left armpit some tongue attention and playing with Zayn's other nipple.

"HAHAHA-huh-oooooh-mmmmmmLiam-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Liam continued his teasing tickles, until Zayn was shuddering in his bonds. He pulled away, stood up and walked towards Zayn's bound feet. Liam gave the bare soles a few quick tickles as he unwound the athletic tape holding them together. He then quickly removed Zayn's joggers and watched as his cock bobbed up and settle against his stomach.

Liam then grabbed Zayn's left ankle, placed it against the second rope and secured it there with more tape. He then did the same to the right ankle. This new position left Zayn spread open and vulnerable to whatever other things Liam had in store for him.

Liam walked over to his bag and Zayn watched as he quickly pulled a few things out and hid them out of sight behind the bag. He couldn't help the small grin that formed on his face when he saw Liam retrieve a bottle of lube and a long red vibrator.

Liam gave Zayn a smoldering kiss before coating his fingers with the lube. He gently inserted one finger inside of Zayn, his own cock jumping at the moan Zayn let out. He moved his finger in and out, before adding a second finger, scissoring to open him up a bit more. He then added a third finger, pumping in and out and occasionally brushing his fingers against Zayn's prostate. 

Once Zayn had been thoroughly prepared, Liam grabbed the vibrator, covered it in lube and placed it at Zayn's entrance before gently pushing it inside him and turning it on to its lowest setting.

Zayn squirmed and moaned as the vibrator buzzed inside sending pleasant shockwaves from his head to his feet. 

Liam pulled a towel from his bag and wiped his hands clean before grabbing the items he'd pulled out earlier: a bottle of baby oil, a hairbrush and an electric toothbrush. As strange as it may seem, he always kept lube and tickle tools handy just in case The mood for a bit of fun struck them. Zayn was so caught up in the sensations of the vibrator that he didn't even notice.

Liam sat by at the edge of the ring near Zayn's left foot, with his legs dangling over the side. He gave Zayn a few quick tickles with his fingers, smiling as he giggled through his moans. He then grabbed the hairbrush, placed it against Zayn's sole and scrubbed vigorously. 

"ooooooOHNONONONOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAHAHAH"

Zayn tried to move his foot to avoid the bristles, but Liam used his free hand and grabbed Zayn's big toe, pulling it backwards and holding it in place as he continued scrubbing.

"BAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA"

Zayn cackled and screamed as Liam tickled him. He squirmed and occasionally let out a moan when his involuntary movements caused the vibrator to hit him the right way, only for it to dissolve into forced laughter once more.

Liam brushed and brushed, leaving no spot untouched. He grinned while performing his task as Zayn was completely lost to the tickling and babbled incoherently as he tried to beg Liam to stop.

"AAHAHAHABWBEBENWHSJAJAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAJSNDNDHZHAHAHA"

After a while, Liam pulled the brush away and picked up the electric toothbrush. Zayn barely had time to catch his breath before Liam turned the device on and placed it at the base of the bound man's toes, moving it back and forth.

Zayn would have shot through the roof if he hadn't been strapped down.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAEEHAHAHAHAH"

While keeping the electric toothbrush pressed against Zayn's ticklish toes, Liam leaned forward and began leaving open mouth kisses and licks up and down the ticklish soles. 

"EEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAYAAYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHA"

Liam slid the toothbrush in between each toe as he continued feasting on the flexing sole in his grasp.

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOAOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA"

Giving Zayn's foot one last kiss, Liam continued tickling with the electric toothbrush. He then dragged it down Zayn's sole, before turning it off and laying it down. Liam then picked up the bottle of baby oil, poured some into his hand and massaged it into Zayn's foot as he hiccuped with laughter. Liam picked up the hair brush and once again began scrubbing.

"NOOOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAA"

Zayn felt like he was about to explode. Between having one of his most ticklish spots exploited and the vibrator teasing him just enough to keep him on the edge, but not bringing him over it, Zayn thought he was going to die of frustration.

More time passed and Zayn's laughter had gone silent by the time Liam finally stopped brushing. Still holding the brush, he grabbed the baby oil, electric toothbrush, stood and walked over to Zayn's other foot.

Zayn begged Liam to get him off once he regained his breath, but burst into giggles and then cackling laughter when Liam gave this foot the same treatment as the other. First the brush, then more foot worship, the electric toothbrush, baby oil and then the brush once again.

"BAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHEHEHEEHHAHAHAH-----------------"

When Liam finally finished, Zayn's head dropped to his chest as he laughed silently and then cackled as he tried to recover from the brutal tickling.

Liam poured more baby oil onto his hands, positioned himself on his knees between Zayn's open legs and rubbed it into Zayn's upper body. He then proceeded to tickle all over the slick surface. He scratched at Zayn's pits, massaged his ribs and squeezed his sides as Zayn wheezed in desperate laughter and his cock, now red and angry, slapped against his stomach and dripped precum. 

Liam pulled his fingers away, stood and removed his joggers, setting his own hard cock free. He then unwound the tape from Zayn's ankles and waist before crouching down and gently removing the vibrator from Zayn's arse.

Zayn whined at the loss of the vibrator and Liam shushed him as he covered his cock in lube and positioned himself at Zayn's entrance. He slowly push in, wanting to take his time and not hurt his love. So he was surprised when he felt Zayn's legs wrap around his waist and push him in quickly, making them both groan.

Regaining his bearings, Liam holding himself steady with his right hand, began to pump in and out, first slowly and then at a much faster, almost animalistic pace. He used his other hand to lightly tickle Zayn's armpits and sides as he fucked him.

The grunts that had initially bounced off the walls of the gym had now been replaced with moans and grunts of a different kind. 

Zayn was so overwhelmed with sensations that he felt like he was going to pass out. Everything thing felt so good. Every touch, every tickle and every thrust. He wanted to touch Liam so badly. He was just about to verbalize this when Liam stopped tickling and gave Zayn's cock a few quick tugs. The bound man arched in his bonds, mouth agape and came all over himself and Liam. 

Liam, feeling overwhelmed himself, grunted and came right after when Zayn began squeezing his cock. 

The gym was now silent, save for the gasps of the men in the boxing ring. Liam slowly pulled out, reached up and unbound Zayn's wrists as well as removed the boxing gloves from his hands. He then cradled Zayn in his arms and the two men kissed as they came down from their orgasmic highs.

After a few moments Liam guided Zayn, who was suffering from a case of noodle-legs out of the ring and into the bathroom. 

This bathroom didn't resemble the kind you find in a traditional gym. It looked like a grand version of a normal everyday bathroom. It was spacious, had a huge shower with incredible water pressure, two sinks, a flatscreen television and a massive tub big enough for five or six people.

Zayn leaned against the wall of the bathroom as Liam ran a bubble bath. He turned the television on to one of their favorite programs. The brown skinned man then giggled as Liam scooped him up in his arms and gently placed him in the tub before climbing in behind him and pulling him to his chest.

They both cuddled and kissed languidly like they had all the time in the world. 

"You know I'm going to get you back for this right?" Zayn threatened as tickled Liam's foot with his own.

"I'm looking forward to it" Liam replied as he giggled and the two men played footsie in the bath.

The two continued to relax and watch television.

"Still think I'm an old man?"

"Yup."

"What?! I guess I have to teach you another lesson" Liam said as he squeezed Zayn's sides.

"No! No Liam! I was joking-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."


End file.
